pernfandomcom-20200213-history
Brekke
Brekke, rider of queen dragon Wirenth, was the junior weyrwoman of Southern Weyr during the Ninth Pass. Biography Early Life Not much of Brekke's early life is known, however it is known that she was craftbred, and was originally part of the Farmercraft. She was Searched by F'nor, who brought her to one of Ramoth's clutches. Brekke fell in love with F'nor upon seeing him, but was unaware at the fact that only bronze dragons flew queens. Impression Brekke was brought to Benden Weyr by F'nor during a Search where she managed to Impress the queen, Wirenth. Kylara, the Weyrwoman of Southern Weyr where Brekke was placed, thought back with distaste about how Brekke impressed Wirenth when other candidates seemed much more suitable. Brekke was very devoted to her queen and cared well for Wirenth, as noticed by F'nor, Manora, and Lessa. She was also one of the few riders who could hear all dragons. Southern Weyr Following Wirenth's impression, Brekke was placed in Southern Weyr as a junior weyrwoman. Kylara, the Southern Weyrwoman, often left the menial and tedious tasks that accompanied the position of Senior Weyrwoman to Brekke, who often did them without complaint. Though Farmcraft-bred, Brekke did not participate in any of the farming duties of the weyr, as a method of distancing herself from her past life. Instead, Brekke helped nurse the injured dragon riders who came to Southern Weyr to recover. She would also foster Mirrim. Brekke would help nurse F'nor when he arrived at Southern Weyr, though she did not reveal her feelings for him. Instead, she allowed rumors to spread that she was with T'bor to prevent other men from pursuing her. During this time period, she would impress a bronze fire lizard hatchling that she named Berd. Brekke would eventually confess her feelings to F'nor after rejecting F'nor's offers to make Wirenth's first mating flight open. Brekke would admit that never wanted any other man to possess her, and feared that her inhibitions would hurt Wirenth's mating flights. Brekke and F'nor would begin a relationship after F'nor began planning to have Canth fly Wirenth, as despite being a brown, Canth was larger and faster than most of the Southern Bronzes. Tragedy After all unsupportive Oldtimers were exiled to Southern Weyr, Brekke and Wirenth relocated to High Reaches Weyr. When it came time for Wirenth's first mating flight, Brekke controlled Wirenth's urges, and despite the absence of F'nor and Canth, Wirenth rose successfully. However the lack of control on the part of Kylara (who was in Nabol with Meron at the time) roused Prideth as Wirenth overflew the senior Queen. It resulted in a cataclysmic duel between the rival queens in which both of them were lost between, with heavy consequences for both of their riders. Brekke went into a severe depression that left her near suicidal, and was only saved from it by F'nor and Berd. Kylara was reduced to a child-like state. Aftermath Lessa and the rest of the Weyrfolk were furious, and grieved the loss of the two Queens. Knowing that Impressions could be made with both dragons and fire lizards, Lessa hoped that Brekke could re-Impress another queen dragon. So despite the arguments from F'nor and Manora, she decreed that Brekke was to be presented to Ramoth's most recent clutch. When the hatching occurred, although the golden queen was receptive to Brekke, she couldn't go through with Impression. Though the re-impression failed, Brekke was broken out of her severe depression by her fire lizard Berd and managed to resume a productive life in Benden Weyr. Lessa, out of kindness, offered to return Brekke back to the Farm Craftmasters, but it was mutually agreed that Brekke belonged and wished to remain among the Weyrfolk. When F'nor and Canth were severely injured after traveling to the Red Star, Brekke would save both of their lives by breathing for the unconscious F'nor until he revived sufficiently to breathe on his own. Brekke would remain at Benden Weyr with F'nor, having two children with him. When Ruth called for help for his rider when he had firehead, she and Sharra helped nurse Lord Jaxom in what would be later on called Cove Hold. When MasterHarper Robinton had his heart attack at Ista Weyr, Ruth was willing to take her there. Personality and Traits Brekke was known for being kind, generous, and dependable. As a junior weyrwoman, she was much more dependable than Kylara, and Brekke often found herself performing many of more menial tasks. Brekke was a capable nurse, and often chose to tend to the most severely injured herself. Brekke was one of the rare individuals capable of hearing all dragons, and most dragons liked her. However, Brekke would describe herself as inhibited in regards to sexual matters, and was uncomfortable with the customs of mating flights. Though depressed and near suicidal after Wirenth's death, she would recover with help from her fire lizard, Berd, and the other dragons, and resumed a productive life at Benden Weyr. Appearances * Dragonquest * Dragonsong * The White Dragon * Dragon's Code * The Renegades of Pern * All the Weyrs of Pern * The Skies of Pern ru:Брекки Category:Ninth Pass Category:Farmercraft resident Category:Hall Folk Category:Weyrwoman Category:Benden Weyr Category:Southern Weyr Category:High Reaches Weyr Category:Ex-Dragonrider Category:Healer Category:Cove Hold